


The end

by sweettesttrash



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettesttrash/pseuds/sweettesttrash
Summary: I'm very sad but here





	1. Chapter 1

Here comes the light breath


	2. Soft Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raindrops fall

In the beginning of the day, Mari was already down in her hole. The raven didn't know what was dragging her down. She felt as if the strings that wrapped around her tan skin was gently pulling enough to penetrate. The wires had barbed wire that pierced her throat. It cause her blood to drip down her throat. Her eyes whaling up as she tried to scream but it was just silents. The ravens wings were cut but one was worse then the other. The poor girls eyes were drain from there natural sunset eyes that now shined dark brown. Her freckled that sit above her eyes and her glasses that filled in her frame. She was like the broken bird.  
The broken bird that never learned to fly.  
Help...

The evening went by and the days grew short. The little raven kept its distance from the wall. This wall made the wire tighter even if she got close. She walk the wall only a few feet away.


End file.
